Little Girl
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Namun ketika Levy mengenalnya lebih dalam, maka yang gadis mungil itu lihat adalah Gajeel dari sisi berbeda: polos, jujur, selalu telat berpikir, dan lucu. GaLe. Fluff. Mind to RnR?


Halo! Apa kabar? Apa UAS (ulangan umum) kalian sudah selesai? Cha belum... masih sisa satu hari lagi... dan itu rasanya menyebalkan banget. T^T

Anyway, please enjoy this story, minna! ^^

* * *

><p><em>"Gajeel, please, don't die!" (—Levy McGarden)<em>

* * *

><p>Bagi Levy, sekilas Gajeel menakutkan: dengan ekspresi keras wajahnya, tatapannya yang tajam, dan mimiknya yang selalu serius. Itu sekilas. Apalagi Gajeel dulu pernah menyerang Levy, Jet, dan Droy saat masih bergabung dalam Phantom Lord.<p>

Namun ketika Levy mengenalnya lebih dalam, maka yang gadis mungil itu lihat adalah Gajeel dari sisi berbeda: polos, jujur, selalu telat berpikir, dan lucu. Gajeel punya cara tertawa yang unik; gi hi hi hi... Gajeel bisa menangis saat Panther Lily memutuskan untuk menjadi partnernya, atau lebih tepatnya, Gajeel berpikir bahwa Lily mau menjadi peliharaannya.

Dan Gajeel... perlahan-lahan memenuhi pikiran Levy.

**.**

**.**

**Little Girl**  
><strong>[Who's care about size?]<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima<strong>  
><strong>Rated : T<strong>  
><strong>Genre : FriendshipRomance**  
><strong>Pairing(s) : GajeelxLevy<strong>  
><strong>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AR, fluff<strong>  
><strong>Summary : Namun ketika Levy mengenalnya lebih dalam, maka yang gadis mungil itu lihat adalah Gajeel dari sisi berbeda: polos, jujur, selalu telat berpikir, dan lucu.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Tujuh tahun telah berlalu, Fairy Tail menjadi guild yang tertinggal—setelah Master Makarov, para penyihir kelas s, dan penyihir yang berpotensi menjadi kelas s menghilang. Belum ada hal yang menarik untuk Levy lakukan, saat kembali ia hanya disambut dengan tangis bahagia Jet dan Droy, lalu mereka tidak mau lepas dari Levy barang sedetik saja, karena begitu rindunya mereka dengan pemimpin Tim Shadow Gear itu.

Kini Levy kurang menyukai itu.

Levy butuh waktu sendiri, agar ia dapat mendekati Gajeel dan berbicara sedikit pada _dragon slayer_ itu. Keinginan yang egois. Levy sadar itu. Kalau ia tidak mau dianggap sebagai anak kecil lagi, ia tahu ia harus menyimpan rapat-rapat keinginan egoisnya itu.

Jadi Levy hanya melakukan kegiatannya seperti tujuh tahun lalu: menerjemahkan transkrip-transkrip kuno, dengan Jet dan Droy yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Tidak ada yang berubah—kecuali bentuk tubuh Droy yang tambah 'bulat', suasana Fairy Tail masih seperti dulu: penuh keceriaan, ramai, gaduh, ribut.

Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali Natsu dan Happy yang kini duduk tenang sambil mendengarkan cerita dari Alzack dan Bisca—padahal biasanya mereka melakukan hal-hal aneh yang membuat suasana menjadi berisik dan gaduh. Yah, paling-paling ketika cerita Alzack dan Bisca berakhir, Natsu dan Happy akan melakukan hal konyol seperti biasanya.

Levy merenggangkan tubuhnya ketika sudah merasa lelah menerjemahkan transkrip-ranskrip kuno. Ia merebahkan kepala ke atas meja. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai penopang kepalanya.

Gyut gyut.

Levy menoleh, ada seorang anak kecil berambut hitam memakai topi koboi tengah menarik-narik bajunya, tangannya yang satu lagi tengah memegangi Lily. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Gajeel kalau tahu 'Lily'nya sudah berada di tangan seorang anak kecil—yang pasti menganggapnya sebagai sebuah mainan.

"Hei, kau pasti anak dari Alzack dan Bisca. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Asuka..."

"Levy, bisa kau bantu aku untuk melepaskan diri dari anak ini?" gerutu Lily.

Levy malah tersenyum dan berjongkok di depan Asuka, ia tersenyum manis pada anak itu. Asuka sangat mirip dengan ibunya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu, Lily. Anak ini terlalu lucu."

"Itu bukan alasan logis, Levy."

"Baiklah, akan kucoba," kata Levy akhirnya, "Asuka, bolehkah aku mengambil dia dari tanganmu? Itu milikku," Levy menunjuk Lily.

"Tidak boleh," jawab Asuka cepat, malah memeluk Lily erat-erat.

Levy tertawa kecil mendengar kepolosan Asuka, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Levy melirik Jet dan Droy yang kini sedang berbincang dengan Elfman. Seperti biasa, Elfman selalu berbicara tentang 'laki-laki' dan semacamnya.

"Se...sak... Gajeel!" Lily meminta pertolongan Gajeel yang tengah tertidur di sudut ruangan. Sebenarnya kalau bukan dengan anak kecil, mungkin Lily sudah berubah wujud menjadi besar dan melepaskan diri. "Tsk. Tidak berguna."

"Mau kubangunkan, Lily?"

Asuka malah berlari cepat menuju ke arah ibunya sambil menggendong Lily di tangannya. Levy lagi-lagi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lugu anak itu. Ia bangkit berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekati Gajeel—kesempatan bagus ketika Jet dan Droy sedang tidak melihatnya.

Gajeel tampak lucu sekali ketika tertidur, sedikit... manis? Wajahnya sangat damai, wajah yang biasanya menunjukkan ekspresi keras dan serius itu kini tidak lagi menakutinya. Padahal dulu Levy sangat takut melihat Gajeel—karena pernah menyerangnya dengan Jet dan Droy saat masih tergabung dalam Phantom Lord.

Tangan besi itu, berkali-kali menyelamatkan hidupnya. Saat diserang oleh Laxus, saat di Tenrou Island. Tangan besi yang dingin. Tidak begitu dingin ketika menepuk kepalanya dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya lalu berkata: "Walau kau kecil, aku akan membuat namamu menjadi besar."

Kecil. Levy benci kata satu itu. Kecil. Begitu mewakili tubuh mungilnya dan membuat semua orang menganggapnya seperti seorang anak-anak; padahal ia mau dianggap sudah dewasa. Bagi Levy menjadi kecil itu menyebalkan. Kecil itu membuat seseorang menjadi tidak dianggap dan diabaikan.

Tanpa sadar, tangan mungil Levy sudah bergerak menelusuri wajah Gajeel. Wajah yang penuh dengan tindikan... atau mur? Entahlah. Levy tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu.

Grep.

Tangan Gajeel bergerak memegang tangan Levy dan menarik tubuh mungil Levy mendekat ke tubuh kekarnya, lalu memeluknya.

"Gaj—" pekik Levy terkejut.

"Psst... jangan berisik, Udang," Gajeel berbicara dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sebentar saja, Udang. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk sesuatu. Dan di sini tidak ada galah besi."

_Dasar pemaksa._

Levy tersipu. Meski sekarang otaknya menangkap dua kemungkinan: itu hanya alasan yang dibuat Gajeel atau Gajeel memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'guling'.

"Kenapa kau tidak memeluk Lily saja?"

"Kurasa setelah itu kau akan datang ke pemakamanku."

Levy tertawa.

Kecil. Kini rasanya Levy tidak akan keberatan dengan kata itu. Kalau bisa dipeluk oleh tubuh besar ini, Levy tidak akan keberatan disebut kecil.

Karena Levy menyukai harum tubuh Gajeel yang tengah memeluknya.

**.**

**.**

— **おわり**** —**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>-OMAKE-<strong>

"Levy, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk—eh?"

Suara Erza, Levy tidak dapat berkata apa-apa kecuali diam dalam pelukan Gajeel.

'_Gawat, kita ketahuan, Gajeel._'

* * *

><p>"<em>It was really hard looking for someone so small, so don't leave my side." (—Gajeel Redfox)<em>

* * *

><p>#curhat: Cha nggak pintar bikin fic fluff sepertinya. Apakah ini... maksa? Iya ya, secara Gajeel tuh nggak selembut di atas. Hihihi... Well, suka aja melihat interaksi antara Gajeel sama Levy yang lucu-lucu gimanaaa gitu. ;)<p>

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
